Beautiful Liar
by fierce love
Summary: How does it feel to be left out? How does it feel when everything is turned upside down? Everything that belonged 2 u flew away? But the most important: How would you feel if all that stuff went 2 ur BFF? Review PLZ! Zashley


xx Beautiful Liar xx

Shopaholic princess 18

**A/N: Hey Guys! This is a new fanfic. ****Hope you like it. Plz R&R! I hate when no one leaves reviews! It makes it look like u don't like it. So Plz review if you like! Thanxs! XOXO ShopaholicPrincess18**

**P.S: ZASHLEY - JASHLEY and minor ZANESSA… hey at least I put ZANESSA! **

Chapter 1: How is a belt important?

**VPOV:**

How long was I in here? 10… 15 minutes? Couldn't tell! This was how to torture me: Shopping but not shopping for me. As I sat on the fitting room chair I took out my pink fuzzy notebook. and started writing:

_Shopping list for tomorrow:_

_- New scented Candles_

_- 5 Victoria's Secret pair of new matching lingerie (actually make those 10) _

_- Buy Ashley those pink pumps she wanted to buy_

_- Juicy Couture newest sleeping sexy dress (BORN WITH JUICY ROYALTY have 2 remember that)_

_- Stila's newest grape fruit lip gloss_

_- Gold mascara_

_- High School Musical 2 (REMEMBER! REMEMBER! 4 my little cousin!)_

_- Ashley's Headstrong (Promised her to have it on my ipod! I want the cover though!)_

_- Ralph Lauren's newest mini skirt (PINK!)_

_- Those cute black high heeled boots… how much were those?_

…

"Vanessa? What do you think about this? Scale me out of 10!'' Ashley twirled around with a strapless black shirt that hugged her curves perfectly and a pink mini skirt with V cuts.

"MMM… I'd say… 8.6? Yea definitely! Maybe you should add a nice big belt!'' Ashley stared at me with a look saying OMG-why-didn't-I-think-of-that-first? As she ran on the belts section I started writing on my notebook:

_The Most annoying things Ashley can do:_

_- Twirl like a 15 year old in front of everyone_

_- Still a virgin (That just brings more attention to her and makes her more special because she has a GIFT that has to flourish with the PERFECT guy)_

_- I__s gonna be cuter than me at MY OWN party celebrating MY CD. _

_- Zac stares at her more than me in these days! I mean hullo? I'm his SECRET girlfriend?_

_- Flirts A LOT but doesn't realise_

…

"I'm back! Look!'' She points at a big white seat belt that hung over her hips. That was really cute I better tell her not to get it, I want it.

"Hum… Ashley? Do you work for Jet Blue?'' I asked in a questioning tone

"No…'' she answers with a taken aback look on her face

"Then why do you look like a plane? You look ridiculous! Get that off of you!'' I just loved making those jokes! It was mean but hey! That belt belongs to me.

"I actually find it cute'' A males voice rings in my ears like an angels warning.

"Hey Zac!'' I say right at the same time as Ashley. I give her a dirty look and feel proud of myself, first the joke and then the stare. Wow! Gabriella really did leave my body! I laugh to myself.

"Hey Ashley! I love it! I'll buy it for you. It makes your eyes sparkle'' She stared at him with a look saying I-didn't-know-you-were-into-poetry! I myself couldn't believe what he just said, I always dreamed he said it, and it was completely fake! It didn't make anything look prettier about Ashley. Same old blondie.

"Enough with chit chats, how 'bout we go and visit Jesse?'' I ask breaking their deep look into their eyes. Both stared at me and asked at the same time:

"Which Jesse? The girl or the guy?'' They both crack. What was funny about it?

"Jesse? Jesse Mc Cartney? Hu Hullo? Earth to Zac and Ashley?'' No one laughed. I better stop with my jokes. "Sounds great! Let me go change and I'll be with you in a minute. As she takes her fitting room knob Zac takes her hips and turns her around. He takes off the belt and says:

"I said I'd buy this!'' He smiled kindly. I wish I was the one who got turned around. Ashley stared at him with a thanks look. As the door closed behind her I followed Zac and placed my notebook inside my HOT PINK Victoria's Secret bag.

"You barely talked to me today Zac!'' I grabbed his arm as he smiled kindly to the counter girl who immediately recognized him and asked an autograph. Right when He turned around Paparazzi got some shots of him:

"Hey Zac come closer to Vanessa! Zanessa fans wants proof! And I just got it! I know how this PEOPLE magazine title will be named: "ZANESSA CAUGHT SHOPPING TOGETHER!'' Can I interview you for a couple of minutes? I have Jessica Simpson to worry after!'' He smiled at them when Zac nodded and made a sign to come closer.

"AWW that belt is so cute! And what a man Zac is! You're buying it for Vanessa! How cute! Let me take a picture of it" As he shot pictures of the gorgeous belt Zac was taken aback and was about to say it wasn't for me, when someone else did:

"Actually that was mine, sorry Zac.'' As Ashley stared at him with pure hurt in her face she lifted a 100$ bill out of her Prada bag and added her skirt and shirt.

"Ashley I was gonna say it was for you!'' Zac said! I sneered loud enough to make our interviewer realise what he just caught on tape.

"Well, I thought you were buying it for me but apparently you used that excuse to buy it for Vanessa! Whatev'' Ashley took the bag from the woman and headed for the exit.

"WAIT! We need to confirm Zanessa to the fans!'' Paparazzi shouted. Zac was way out of sight but I was still there and I guess I could twist some things to make her day more interesting.

"Zac doesn't like talking about his private life, but to tell you the truth… I hate what he's doing, we ARE dating and HE doesn't want to say it. It hurts, so when you put this information in the magazine don't say I said it.'' When the reporter nodded I ran to meet up with Zac.


End file.
